As everyone knows, the feet are susceptible to aliments that can disable even the most agile and athletic. In addition, as one grows old, the back part of the foot, in the region of the heel, can develop plantar fasciitis, which can not only be painful, but actually prevent one from normal walking. Such an ailment has even disabled the greatest of athletes, preventing them from participating in the sports they normally excel, with disastrous results to the team.
The feet are susceptible to stresses as they bear the weight of the body. Tendons of the foot are very susceptible to inflammatory injury secondary to standing, walking and running. Inflammation of a tendon is termed tendonitis and can be caused by repetitive sports activities, trauma, obesity, aging, and flat feet or high arches cause a common ailment. The plantar fascia is located in the arch of the foot and runs across the bottom of the foot spreading from the heel to the ball of the foot and is as wide as the width of the foot. The plantar fascia is a thick fibrous band of connective tissue that originates on the heel bone or calcaneus and extends along the sole of the foot towards the toes while supporting the arch of the foot. The plantar fascia serves to absorb stresses suffered by the foot and maintains the shape of the arch. If the tension on the plantar fascia becomes excessive then the plantar fascia my become inflamed or damaged causing a condition known as plantar fasciitis (PF). PF is a painful medical condition thought to be due to repetitive micro-tears of the plantar fascia.
Approximately ten percent of the population has PF in their lifetime. Approximately two million patients a year are treated for this condition. PF is usually felt on the underside of the heel and is worse with the first few steps of the day. Risk factors include obesity, high arches and repetitive impact activity such as running or sports.
This invention relates to the treatment of plantar fasciitis. More than 90% of patients will improve with conservative non-surgical treatment. Conservative treatments include rest and courses of non-steroidal anti-inflammatory medications such as ibuprofen or naproxen. Sometimes, with minor pain, particularly upon arising in the morning, stretching the leg forwardly, at the ankle, can sometimes relieve the minor pain of fasciitis. Where the pain may be more sustaining and acute, another accepted treatment for PF is freezing a water bottle and having the patient roll his foot over it for twenty minutes up to four times a day. The theory behind this widely used treatment is that PF pain is caused by micro-tears in the plantar fascia and that the use of ice alleviates and helps repair such tears. Frozen water bottles by their nature are not ideal to treat plantar fasciitis as they are susceptible to rupture and may vary in the degree of their effectiveness dependent upon the surface upon which they are rolled.
Other cold therapy treatment methods have been described in the prior art. By way of example, the United States patent to Roozenburg, U.S. Pat. No. 7,112,178, describes a Cold Therapy Foot Massager that utilizes a freezable core “dumbbell” type of foot massager, which can be rolled upon the ground. It may be effective, but it would appear to be rather clumsy of usage, and does not furnish an overall stabile device that one can use stationarily, to roll the foot upon.
The patent to Gordon, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,978, shows a Reusable Soft Fabric Cold Compress. This device does contain a gel, which may be subject to low temperature, before it is then applied to the patient's body.
Another temperature sensitive massager may be seen in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,620, to Boucher, et al, upon a Heat Massager, which is identified as a foot massager, of the heat massager type. It can be soaked in hot water, sunlight, or even in the range, in order to elevate its temperature before usage.
Other structural forms of foot treating or massaging devices can be seen in the United States patent to Nelson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,035,570, disclosing a Foot Treating Device.
A form of Unique Mechanical Foot Massager can be seen in the patent to Clarke, U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,325. It apparently operates upon the principle of a cylindrical member that the foot may impress upon, as it rolls on the floor.
The patent to Iyomasa, U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,649, shows another form of Foot Massager with a series of staggered projections that impress upon the under surface of the foot.
The patent to Celeste, No. Des. 253,373, shows a design for another type of Foot Massage Roller.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,007, to Kachadourian, shows another Massaging Device.
There are various other exercising dumbbells like devices, as can be seen in the Wilkerson U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,806, upon an Exerciser Dumbbells.
The patent to Schwartz, U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,618, shows an Aerobic Hand Weights.
The patent to Gordon, U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,098, shows another Exerciser with Beverage Reservoir.
The patent to Hull, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,778, shows a Liquid Filled Dumbbell.
Another Foot Massage Device is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,383, in the patent to Juarez. Once again, the usage of this type of device requires that the user have something to hold onto, while making use of it, and trying to roll this device under foot.
The same is true with respect to the Foot Massager shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,470, to Liptak, et al.
Another complex type of foot massager is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,830,161, to Cosmano, upon an Alternating Ribbed Foot Massager. This device even incorporates an electrically operative vibrator, within its structure.
A Rollable Massaging Device is shown in the patent to Powell, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,687.
A Therapeutic Device for Treating Foot Pathologies is shown in the patent to Pepera, U.S. Pat. No. 6,499,485.
Another Therapeutic Device for Treating Foot Pathologies to Pepera is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,793,636.
More complex type of apparatuses can be seen in the Gymnastic Apparatus shown in the patent to Graham, No. 181,836.
An even more complex type of foot massager device is shown in the patent to Montague, U.S. Pat. No. 6,258,048, identified as an Electro/Mechanical Foot Massager.
A further complex device is shown in the patent to Mellor, No. 85,749.
Base type structures for foot massagers or exercising devices can be seen in the patent to Rocha, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,231, in their Foot Exerciser, as noted.
Finally, the patent to McKay shows another Foot Massager Apparatus, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,625.